Catch Me if You Can
title up for serious debate. that one dark forest cat-meets-insane-leader idea i had, going to draft it here. i. The Clans believe in destiny and the movements of the stars. They look to nature for guidance and listen to the wind's secrets as it wreathes around their ears. They watch and accept that the great, breathing earth below them holds the secrets to their lives. So they look for omens, they look for signs. Anything that can guide their paws on the predestined path they claim StarClan has laid out for them. There are great souls that blaze stronger than the sun, who will scorch a mark through the Clans that burns forever. Bluestar. Firestar. Yellowfang. Mistystar, ''the stars chant. There are those that bring shadows to loom over the Clans for eternity. ''Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Mapleshade, ''the stars growl, every name a pulsing heartbeat. All are eternal, preserved forever in unmovable memories. These souls come with omens and prophecies. Burning branches (''like fire, you will blaze through the forest), ''a comet (''fire alone can save our Clan), ''a newborn moth, a message. All marking the cats that will shine the brightest. But what about the others? How long with the Clans remember Longtail? Dustpelt? Silverstream? Their names will fade into whispers, and their souls will be reduced to shadows doomed to lurk in StarClan's forgotten corners. And what of those that long to burn forever but are not blessed by StarClan? What of the ambition that never blossoms, the dreams that die when they wake? The cats that are so full of ''want ''they breathe eat drink and fall in love with desire. The cats that dare court passion, dare claim need. '' Here is the story of a cat that wanted until it swallowed his soul. ~ ThunderClan was hit by an exceptionally hard leafbare. Cats were dying, freezing themselves to death and getting caught in snowstorms. Prey ran scarce, and cats were hoping for a miracle. The miracle came in the form of Cherrywhisker's litter. No one believed her kits would survive. The medicine cat himself spoke to the father and told him to prepare mentally for his children's deaths. A cloud of gloom settled over the Clan as Cherrywhisker began to give birth. Within a few moments, the medicine cat announced that three healthy she-kits had been born. All were the spitting image of their mother- silver tabbies with white-tipped paws. Happily, she named them for the season they were born in: Snowkit, Frostkit, and Icekit. But no expected them to live. Their names were to be nature's last laugh. But nature was not laughing as they grew tall, strong, and beautiful. As the snow melted they emerged from their den like the first rays of newleaf sunshine. Tumbling, laughing, kicking snow up to the sky- they gave the Clan new life. Their eyes were blue, too, like 'the fresh sky that gives our Clan hope', the medicine cat remarked. Snowkit was shy but sweet. She loved to listen to elder's stories and as she listened, her round blue eyes grew even wider with wonder. Her imagination was vivid and she loved to play make-believe. Even the most battle-hardened of warriors spared her antics a fleeting purr or warm glance. Frostkit was louder, wilder, and completely out of control. She would fling herself into snowdrifts and laugh. She was boundless, unbridled energy that could not be contained. A source of fond exasperation to many, her energy was nonetheless infectious. And then there was Icekit, the medium between her sisters. She was quieter and thoughtful, less rambunctious than Froskit. But she also had a fun, rebellious streak and a sharp tongue and wit. kdjhgkjdgh CAN'T WRITE